


Home

by bluefay



Series: YOI Shorts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefay/pseuds/bluefay
Summary: Yuuri learns that home can mean more than one thing.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177379
Kudos: 7





	Home

Victor’s soft snores filled the room as he and Yuuri laid together, their hands intertwined. Makkachin took up most of the bed, having sprawled across the mattress after arriving home from her romp in the park. A few stray leaves and flower blossoms had become matted in her fur, and Yuuri made a mental note to dislodge them with the comb later. 

Home had been a simple answer for years — Hasetsu. Now, though … well, now things weren’t quite as straightforward. There was no longer a single place that held the contents of his heart.

It was the way the mid-May light fell in through the window that made Yuuri know he had found a home in St. Petersburg. A cascade of golden shadows and leafy silhouettes danced across the bedroom walls as he soaked in the afternoon sun, capturing as much of the moment as he possibly could.


End file.
